Date with An Angel
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: Kayley Simmons and Jenna Lachaise work at the Manhattan Lodging House in 2008. Jenna is just there for a job, and isn't really interested in the newsboys' past. Can a past life flashback show her that the newsies are a part of her life anyway?
1. Chapter 1

Kayley Simmons and Jenna Lachaise work at the Manhattan Lodging House in 2008. Jenna is just there for a job, and isn't really interested in the newsboys' past. Can a past life flashback show her that whether she likes it or not, the newsies are a part of her life?

Disclaimer: I'll make this easy.. Anyone you know from the movie, I don't own.

"And here we have where the young newsboys would unwind at the end of the day. Sort of like a den or a playroom if you will. They would read, or play ping pong, but there was no gambling. Unlike the movie I'm sure some of you are familiar with, the lodging houses were run by nuns and to get caught meant your butt was gone." Kayley Simmons explained looking at the group ahead of her. "We have arranged the room to the best of our ability from some letters and blue prints that were left behind." She walked to the middle of the room and spread out her arms, "Can't you feel it? The energy, the everyday situations of these young boys, some as young as five years old. Can't you hear their voices? Feel their pain?"

"Ladies and Gentleman, feel free to look around. Please excuse us for a minute." announced another voice, belonging to the latest member of the modern newsie team, Jenna Lachaise. She put on her fake smile and tugged Kayley near the door.

"Alright I'm going to make this quick," she announced, keeping one eye out on the group. "I can't do that."

"Do what?"

"How do you get so into it?" Jenna asked completely ignoring the question. "How do you care so much?"

"I think the question is how can you not?"

Jenna made a face. Why couldn't Ulta Cosmetics have called her back? Or Sports Authority? Things she actually knew and cared about. Newsies, Sales, The Past... it all held no interest to her whatsoever. She had only sat through the movie to oogle Christian Bale, even if he did have greasy hair and mis-matched clothes. The newsies had picked their life, they had to have known it wouldn't be the best paying, well meaning, and safe job on the market.

"Jen, before the strike, before the movement the lives of these poor kids were all but ruined. Many had no families, future, or even freedom. I mean they were on the run from the law for things like stealing bread. Bread." she emphasized. "While now, all of us are doing quite fine for ourselves in our 'streak of lighting' cars and fancy name-brand clothes."

"I'm not a customer Kayley," Jenna laughed and stuck a piece of gum in her mouth. " You don't have to go all jobby on me.. Want some?" she offered.

"No I'm fine, and pay attention.. There will come a day you'll have to know all this on your own. Anyway, this is the story of the greatest event ever done and organized by children since well... since ever. I'll tell you what, hang out here for now. Gather yourself and try to feel the history of this place. I'll take care of the group in there and then we'll talk some more. I'll make you a newsie expert yet." Kayley declared, patting the other girl on the shoulder and turned herself back on the group apologizing for the delay and asked if there were any questions. Jenna heard a girl's voice ask if Max Casella had actually slept here.

Jenna sat down at the front desk and picked up a penny. She studied it for a moment and briefly wondered how this annoying little coin could mean so much over a century ago. She took out some paper and flipped the penny in the air. It landed on Tails. She shrugged and made a tick mark under the newly drawn "T" column. This was her normal game of amusement when she was bored and away from any freedoms. Most people thought it was a statistics project so they left her alone and didn't raise their eyebrows over the young girl flipping a coin in the air over and over again. She leaned back in the chair and studied the ceiling. "I wonder if boys back then knew how to make spitballs" she laughed to herself. "Should I go for-- wait what in hellfire is that?"

"Papa please don't leave me," the girl sniffed. "I promise I'll be good and do anything you say."

"Hey kiddo, it will be alright.. Just remember that life has to end, for all of us. There's no going around it. Love however, can last for all eternity. You've got my love princess, I swear on it."

"But I want you with me..."

"I don't intend to leave, you're my one and only. In fact... come here. I have a new song for you." The young girl crawled onto her daddy's lap and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Wow, tough crowd" Kayley's voice jerked Jenna away from the scene above. "I had to explain to that girl three times that the set was man made and in California. Hey, are you alright?" she asked, noticing Jenna's green eyes were focused on the ceiling. "Is there a leak or something?"

"No, no." the other girl blinked, trying to shake off the crazy dream. "I uh, I was just looking for pictures. You know, like in the clouds."

"Are you really that bored here?"

"Nahhh, it's just I don't know what to do with myself." she shrugged, as if her lack of activity was due to the fact she was new and unexperienced.

"Well you could help me take care of upstairs. How does that sound?"

"Great." Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this?

"Okay, it's easy. Basically, it's mopping. And lots of it. Have you seen the area yet?"

"Just in the movie."

"Ah, well it's a start!" Kayley laughed locking the door for the night. "But the real thing is a little different."

XXXX

Well what do you think? Love it? Hate it? If you press that little button down on the end and let me know I'll be ever so grateful. Send me any comments, concerns, complaints, ideas, you name it!


	2. Chapter 2

"_Ah, well it's a start!" Kayley laughed locking the door for the night. "But the real thing is a little different."_

Jenna walked upstairs holding the mop by its neck. Putting it down for a moment, she scanned the room and in spite of herself, gave a smile. In it's own unique way, the room was quite charming. There were rows of wooden bunk beds, some of the posts had carvings in them- the crafty carver having since long passed away. She traced the outline of what appeared to be a heart and fingered the initials "G and C." Of course she had no idea who they were, but sent a mental thought of good luck to the lovers from so long ago.

"Whoever invented the mop was a real a-hole."

She turned and took another look at the room, trying to think where on Earth they would hide the mop bucket. "This room reminds me of Girl Scout camp" she said out loud. "Only here I don't have my old best friends with me." She walked into what she hoped was a bathroom and started to sing the old Camp song the troop drover their leader crazy with on the drive.

_I don't wanna go to Girl Scout Camp_

_Gee mom, I wanna go_

_Back where, the toilets flow_

_Gee mom, I wanna go_

_Hoo-oome!_

"Now where in the name of Pinstripes is this thing?" Jenna questioned, Opening the door to one of the large stalls. "Ahh there we go! I gotcha you pain in the ass." She leaned down to attach the pieces, and dragged the contraption over to the bathtub. Using her quick thinking skills, she picked up what she assumed was a wash pan and used that as a bucket to transfer the water into the mop bucket. It took forever, but it was the best and therefore only idea she had. Nobody told her if there was a proper way.

_Damn American history_ she thought. _If not for my poor grade I wouldn't be here and stuck in this mess._ Placing the mop head in the water and stirring it around slightly; she stared at her reflection.

"_So you'se lost your way?"_

"_No, I'm fine. Leave me alone." A girl snapped, wiping away fresh tears. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."_

"_Well, I'se no doubt of that. But until youse feel better, come home with me."_

"_What kind of girl do you think I am?"_

"_Take it easy 'ere Miss, I ain't saying nothing. Jist bein' nice."_

Jenna saw the girl pause, _mulling over this boy's words. Could it really be on a friendly basis? "That's right honey," she told the strange girl. "He only wants one thing..."_

"_No I'm still not interested, thanks. I've got places to go."_

"_Geez Gypsy, always runnin' even after I try to be a gentleman."_

"_Gypsy who?" she asked, rolling her eyes at 'Gentleman."_

"_Youse."_

"_No, I'm Shannon, or if you want- Shay."_

"_Well Miss Shannon, then you are Irish too I'm guessin'"_

_She nodded._

"_Sees that's the first thing youse gotta learn, well the s'cond really.. As a newsie, yer old life, it nevah happened. Youse dead to the woirld. Now, youse is Gypsy- your newsie name."_

"_No, thank you."_

"_I would feel bettah."_

"_And is that all? Just do it for your peace of mind?" she blurted out a few more words that sounded like Russian to Jenna. _

Jenna stared harder. This was quite a show, she was sure it wasn't a dream since it didn't involve table dancing men or winning the lottery. She was sure it wasn't a movie since she wasn't curled up in her movie clothes and eating popcorn and Sweet Tarts, but it was enjoyable all the same.

"_One day, try one day."_

"_Alright. Fine, I give up. But one day." she glared. "After that, I have other places to go and things to do."_

_XXX_

Does anybody else see these shows? Jenna wondered. She knew she wasn't crazy and begging for a space in the Loony Bin, but this was twice in the same day. As well as the same girl. Was she part of Jenna's very active imagination? Was she a ghost? Or was Jenna really, in fact crazy?

She concluded it wasn't a ghost.. Why would a ghost just show scenes and not try to make contact or grant any explanations. Ghosts want something. She'd seen "Casper" as a child; there was unfinished business, thus needing the help of a human being.

Remembering the reason she was sent upstairs, she silently started to work on her mopping and tried to forget about her dirty little secret.

"Maybe there's a projection room here," she tried to reason. "That just happened to have it's base in the bucket..."

--

Okay you caught me. I have no idea who thought up the Girl scout song, I just know it wasn't me. On with the show!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Slavery, that's what it was. Jenna hated keeping her room clean at home, and it was even worse once she moved out. As it turned out, her mother didn't clean up the mess herself if Jenna left it that way long enough. There was nothing hard about mopping, it was just a pain in the ass. Dusting however, well, Jenna would rather suck wax fruit. **_

"_**Thank God I'm getting paid for this," she mumbled under her breath. It was becoming second nature to her.**_

"_**Yep, think about the days when you were expected to clean up just because you lived here. There was no pay" came another voice, and not Kayley's from behind her.**_

"_**Who said that?"**_

"_**Me. Over here." It came from what appeared to be a bunk on the far side of the room. The only problem, well, there was no one there. **_

"_**I don't see anyone. Is this a joke?"**_

_**The other voice groaned. "You'd think after all these years, They would make this easier."**_

"_**Who are 'They'?"**_

"_**Never mind. It's not important. How about now? Can you see me now?" Slowly, very slowly, a shape began to materialize. Jenna could see it was a girl, maybe about sixteen or seventeen. She had a pale complexion, reddish-blonde hair, and a cheerful smile. She had on an old fashioned black dress and a tattered gray cap.**_

"_**Wow, ok. Um first of all, yes I can see you. Second, is there a dress up position in this place that I don't know about?"**_

"_**Good, that makes it much easier, and no. No dressing up like in the Civil War houses."**_

"_**Well then.." Jenna trailed off and crossed her arms staring at the other girl, "Only one question remains."**_

"_**Yes? What is it?"**_

"_**Who the hell are you?"**_

_**The other girl laughed gently. She had been expecting a reaction. Truth, anyone would. "I'm you."**_

"_**Say what?"**_

"_**I'm you. Before, long time ago. Um, past life?" the other girl tried. She had a better explanation all prepared, something a little more elegant. But like most things, however, when the time comes to explain, it all leaves you and you're left babbling. **_

_**Jenna sat down, rather uncomfortably on a bottom bunk. "Am... Am I dead?" This was hocus pocus. This was Sylvia Browne or John Edwards, entertainment. This wasn't supposed to happen in real life, was it? Wasn't the order you're born, you live a little, you die, and that's it?**_

"_**Nope, it's real."**_

"_**B-but you don't even look like me."**_

"_**No I don't, you're right. You have your own family and genes, I'm just a part of you."**_

_**Jenna stood up and circled the other girl. This was blowing her mind. She tilted her head and swiped at the figure, like a karate chop. The other girl stayed put, and Jenna's hand was surrounded by air. **_

"_**Oh my God," she whispered, "you're a damn spook!"**_

"_**We prefer 'Spirit' thank you, and spook my butt. I'm not here to hurt you or cause any trouble."**_

"_**Then why are you? Are you bound or something?"**_

"_**Not exactly."**_

"_**Well?"**_

"_**It's complicated. You shall see."**_

"_**Try."**_

_**The girl sighed, her hair blowing gently by an invisible wind. "Later."**_

_**Jenna circled her some more. She wasn't going to let this spook see her nervous, intimidated, or excited. Hell, for all she knew it could be a "Initiation" gag because she was the new girl on the job. **_

"_**Soo" she began, not quite sure how to begin. "Who are you?"**_

"_**My name's Shannon, or as I was later known, Gypsy."**_

_**Jenna smiled for a brief moment, "Aw I had a dog called Gypsy. She was my princess. Anyway," she finished, clearing her throat. "You.. you were a newsie?"**_

_**Humor the spook, just humor the spook.**_

"_**Yes, I lived in this very house over a century ago. My goodness it still looks the same," Spook said dreamily, looking around the room as if for the first time. "Where the boys slept," she explained. "In fact, I can almost still see them."**_

"_**Well I can't."**_

"_**Of course not dear, and you won't be able to."**_

_**This rubbed Jenna the wrong way. She never claimed to be a psychic, a summoner, anything like that. But here she was face to face with someone long since dead. "I can see you," she argued, and smirked at the other girl to prove her point.**_

"_**Well of course you can, I'm you, you're me. We have a bond."**_

"_**Oh great. And how, per se, do I get out of the bond. I'm sorry Casper, but I have other things on my plate right now. Other things to worry about. I don't know what it is you want, or think you want but you'll have to find somebody else. Nice to meet you" Jenna stuck her thumbs down in her back pockets and turned to leave. **_

"_**Nice ring," Shannon commented, gesturing to the Gold Claddagh ring on Jenna's right hand. "Where did you get it?"**_

_**Jenna took her hand out and looked at the ring. She looked at the heart pointing inward and quickly smiled, thinking of the one the ring symbolized. **_

"_**A boy?" Shannon inquired.**_

"_**No, I mean yes, but I didn't get the ring from a boy. Truth, I don't even know where I got it from. I've had it ever since I was little. But you feel love with it"**_

"_**It looks old."**_

_**Jenna shrugged, "that's because it probably..."**_

_**Shannon smiled softly. It had clicked.**_

"_**Noooo..."**_

"_**My first, and only love. You know I married the only boy I ever dated."**_

_**Jenna stared, open mouthed. If this was a parlor trick, it sure was a hell of a fancy one. Astonished didn't even begin to describe it. **_

"_**Well that's all very romantic, but what has it got to do with me?"**_

_**Shannon laughed, "I know. Once you get more accustomed, you won't be so testy. Believe me, I'm in just as much shock as you are. I never expected to find you."**_

_Find me?! Just how long was spook on the hunt?_

"_**Did you always look young?"**_

"_**Pardon me?"**_

"_**I mean when you, you know. Were you young?"**_

"_**By today's standards, yes. Very young. Only in my twenties. Twenty Two to be precise."**_

"_**Why do you look like a teenager?"**_

"_**Well," Shannon thought sadly, "I suppose I didn't look very pretty. In the end. Have you ever seen someone look bright eyed and bushy tailed after dying?"**_

_**Jenna felt a pang of sadness. She was twenty two, and you only realize how young it truly is, once you get there yourself. Your whole life is just beginning.**_

"_**How?"**_

_**Shannon rubbed her airy neck nervously. "Well, I was sort of hoping you could tell me."**_

"_**Me?!" Jenna yelped, then quickly put her hands over her mouth. The last thing she needed was someone downstairs overhearing her conversation with a ghost. "Me? What do I know?"**_

"_**Well right now I am guessing, nothing. The same as me. However, you have much a much better chance. You are human."**_

"_**You can go through walls and crap."**_

_**Shannon laughed, yes that was true and it might help, but it wasn't all. "Will you help me?"**_

"_**Didn't I already say no?"**_

_**The newsgirl pulled a puppy dog face, "That was because you didn't know me yet."**_

_**And now Jenna did? Well alright, she knew more then before but her curiosity had not been satisfied. **_

"_**Didn't your husband try to avenge it?"**_

"_**Oh honey, what kind of person do you think I am? I'm in heaven sweetie. There are no thoughts of revenge here. No, I'm not looking for anything like that. I just want answers. Who and why really, wouldn't you?"**_

_**Heaven or not, Jenna sure as hell would want revenge if she were murdered. If she couldn't do it herself, then at least by her loved ones. Maybe not murder straight back, but something. **_

"_**Alright, alright" she agreed, leaning against her long forgotten mop and closing her eyes. "You're never going to leave me alone unless I agree."**_

"_**You got it sister!"**_

_**Jenna faked a grin, a century old mystery. A terribly low school grade, and one yappy spook who didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.**_

"_**Now Jenna, what I'm going to tell you is very important."**_

"_**You're going to teach me how to float?"**_

_**Shannon ignored her, "That Claddagh was my wedding ring, that is a powerful part of our connection. Now that we've met it will not come off until this is solved, the purpose is to shine memories into your head about your life, and mine."**_

"_**Da na, na, na, na, na, na, na" Jenna sung the beginning portion of "The Twilight Zone."**_

"_**Remember Jenna," Shannon continued, once again ignoring her. "I was killed, and in a sense... You were too."**_


End file.
